My Darkest Days
| current_members = Matt Walst Brendan McMillan Sal Costa Doug Oliver Reid Henry | past_members = Paulo Neta Chris McMillan }} My Darkest Days is a Canadian rock band based in Toronto, consisting of lead singer Matt Walst, lead guitarist Sal Costa, Bassist Brendan McMillan, Drummer Doug Oliver, and keyboardist Reid Henry. They were discovered by Chad Kroeger of Nickelback, who signed them to his record label, 604 Records."Porn Star Dancing", Island Def Jam, June 2, 2010. Retrieved July 9, 2010. In June 2010, the band went on tour with Sick Puppies, Janus, and It's Alive,Okarmus, Matt. "Sick Puppies bring unique sound to Capital City", Montgomery Advertiser, July 8, 2010. and shot a video in Las Vegas to support their first single, "Porn Star Dancing," released on June 21, 2010. In August 2010 they toured with Trapt, Skillet, and Papa Roach. Chad Kroeger appears and sings in the "Porn Star Dancing" video, as does American rapper Ludacris (in the extended version only) and Black Label Society frontman Zakk Wylde. History The band was founded by Matt Walst in 2005, who was born in Norwood, Ontario, and whose older brother, Brad Walst, is the bassist for Three Days Grace. Instead of playing in his brother's band, Matt decided to form one of his own with his friends Brendan McMillan on bass guitar, Doug Oliver on drums, and Chris McMillan on lead guitar. Chris McMillan was later replaced by Paulo Neta. In 2009, a friend introduced Walst to Toronto–based singer–guitarist Sal Costa, who later became the band's guitarist, replacing Paulo Neta, who became the guitarist for Thornley. My Darkest Days has opened for many bands, including Three Days Grace, Default, Theory of a Deadman, Skillet, Papa Roach, and Hinder.Youseph, Ramon. "My Darkest Days—Pornstar Dancing Single Review", Rock Music, suite101.com, June 23, 2010, accessed July 9, 2010. My Darkest Days won a contest called Rock Search put on by 97.7 HTZ FM in St. Catharines, Ontario in 2008 with "Every Lie". This gave them time in a recording studio publicity in Niagara, Ontario. When Chad Kroeger heard My Darkest Days' music, he was so impressed he immediately signed them to his record label. The first song they wrote after being signed was "Porn Star Dancing," which became their first single. Kroeger decided he wanted to be featured on it, along with a friend of his, Zakk Wylde, lead vocalist and lead guitarist for Black Label Society and a former guitarist for Ozzy Osbourne. Kroeger and Wylde both appear in the video, which was filmed at the Hard Rock Las Vegas Vanity nightclub. There is also a remix of the single featuring Atlanta rapper Ludacris.Zakk Wylde featured in My Darkest Days video", Blabbermouth.net, June 21, 2010. Retrieved July 9, 2010. On their official Facebook page, My Darkest Days announced their debut eponymous album was to be released on September 21, 2010. On that album, the song "Set It on Fire" features Australian singer/guitarist Orianthi on lead guitar, known from her work with Steve Vai, Carlos Santana, and Michael Jackson. Also on the album is a collaboration with country-pop singer Jessie James, on the song "Come Undone". The Saw 3D soundtrack released on October 26, 2010 features the single "The World Belongs to Me." My Darkest Days was named the “Best New Band of 2010” by hardDriveXL after hitting the #1 spot on Billboard's Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks ranking, as well as #1 on FMQB’s Active Rock list. My Darkest Days’ first major–label single, “Porn Star Dancing,” went gold in Canada. In March 2011, My Darkest Days was involved in a bus accident where their Bandwagon RV style bus flipped and fell into a ditch in rural Idaho. No major injuries were incurred, but drummer Doug Oliver suffered a sprained ankle and the band missed one tour date in Boise with Three Days Grace.http://rocketshiplive.com/2011/03/29/my-darkest-days-bus-crash/ It was announced on their Facebook page that they will be entering the studio in October 2011 with Joey Moi of Mountain View Records to start writing new material for their next album. The first single from their second studio album, "Casual Sex", was released to iTunes on January 17, 2012 and was sent to Canadian rock radios on January 13, 2012 . Their second album, Sick and Twisted Affair, was released on March 26, 2012. Members Current lineup * Matt Walst – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (2005–present) * Sal Coz Costa – lead guitar, vocals (2009–present) * Brendan McMillan – bass guitar (2005–present) * Doug Oliver – drums, percussion (2005–present) * Reid Henry – Keyboard, vocals, rhythm guitar (ocassionally) (2010–present) Former members * Chris McMillan – lead guitar, vocals (2005–2009) * Paulo Neta – lead guitar, vocals (2009) Gallery Image:Matt Walst 2010-11-13 at Piere's.jpg|Matt Walst, lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist, November 2010. Discography Studio albums Singles Awards and nominations References http://www.noisecreep.com/2012/03/23/my-darkest-days-sick-and-twisted-affair-song/ External links *My Darkest Days website * * * Category:Canadian rock music groups Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian post-grunge groups Category:Musical groups from Peterborough, Ontario Category:Musical groups established in 2005 de:My Darkest Days es:My Darkest Days fr:My Darkest Days ru:My Darkest Days simple:My Darkest Days